S4, 17 Living on the Edge (FB) (January 12, 2020)
Corresponding text underneath each picture. 28th April: Present Day Qoter The Senate Building... Judas: "Thank you. Thank you all for coming." Governor of Qoter Judas Boan stood on the grand entrance steps to the Senate building, right in the heart of Regentis. Before him was gathered a large crowd of reporters, journalists and members of the general public, all there waiting with eager ears to hear him speak. Judas: "Yesterday saw a horrific attack take place right here at the Senate." He began. "I can confirm that this attack was the work of a terrorist. A singular, lone terrorist, intent on bringing down our system - our way of life. Sadly, it's my duty to inform you that, whilst our incredible emergency services worked quickly and tirelessly to stop the fire from spreading, the current death count stands at 157." The explosion at the Senate hadn't left the news since it had happened, with much speculation around its cause and as Judas spoke, cameras flashed and holo-recorders filmed, broadcasting his speech live across the galaxy. Manerre, Judas' brother and aide stood a few steps behind the Governor, watching on. Judas: "Multiple high-profile figures perished in the attack, which, it has been confirmed, took place in the Grand Courtroom. The Court was, at the time, in session for the trial of the terrorist who kidnapped the Priestess of Měilswán, so it's safe to assume it was this same terrorist who detonated the bomb. Currently, the Priestess' mother and sister are among the presumed dead." Judas continued sombrely. "The death toll is expected to continue rising as the emergency services continue their work, but we retain hope that some maybe found alive. The fire is now out, so rescue teams can move in and continue their work properly." Judas: "This is a sad day that will be long remembered..." Voice: "This is your fault!" The shout came from somewhere in the crowd and rang loud and clear over the assembly, interrupting the Governor and freezing him in his tracks. Judas frowned, his eyes flitting over the crowd to try and locate the speaker, but it was impossible. Judas: "...a day long remembered in Qoter's history." He continued cautiously now. "A history already steeped in bloodshed and violence..." Voice: "Because of you!" A second voice, this one a man's, called out from the crowd and again stopped Judas in his tracks. Judas' frown turned to a scowl as he grew annoyed at the interruptions. However, it wasn't over. As he opened his mouth to continue, a third voice joined the fray. Voice: "You're Scrim!" And suddenly something squishy struck Judas' podium and splattered everywhere, drawing laughs from the gathered audience. Judas opened and closed his mouth indignantly, struggling to find the words to express his outrage, even as another fruit splattered against the steps. Two turned to three. To four, five and beyond as the jeering, laughing crowd threw more and more at their Governor. The voices called out insults, accusations and all pointed blame. Blaming the Governor for virtually every issue faced by the galaxy. From employment, to taxes, the drug crises and of course, the on-going war. According to the masses, it was all because of him. Security guards immediately stepped in and began to disband the gathered crowd, but not before an egg had cracked itself against the side of the Governor's head, leaving him shocked, much to the delight of the furious gathering. As Judas, stunned by the turn of events, stood stock-still facing out at those he called his people, those who had now turned on him, their leader, his mouth moved but no sound was made. Manerre: "Brother." He urged, placing a hand on the Governor's arm. Judas hadn't heard him approach, but the tone of his voice made him pay attention. Judas looked to Manerre, who's firm touch now guided him away from the podium. As security rushed to shield Qoter's Governor, Manerre led his scarred brother back up the stairs towards the safety of the Senate. With his back to the cameras and Judas in front of him, the cripple allowed himself a small smile at the Governor's continued downward spiral. As the entrance doors closed behind them, the two brothers paused for a minute to catch their breath. Manerre: "Well... that could have gone better." He remarked dryly as Judas extended his own hands, watching as they trembled. The elder Boan was clearly shaken. He wasn't used to this! For as long as he could remember the public had backed him. He'd won the vote on popularity, so this... this was all new to him. Something that Riley had said to him once came back to him - 'You're a great speaker, Judas, the people love you.' Clearly that was no longer true. And he began to cry. His breath sounding ragged, all of his pent-up emotions, everything that had been building inside of him for the past 14 months came washing back out again. As he doubled over, now openly sobbing, he dropped to his knees on the cold, tiled flooring. It took Manerre a couple of seconds to realise what was happening, but now, seeing his brother kneeling before him, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Judas: "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept sobbing. Manerre was still stood a couple of feet away, staring at his wreck of a sibling, not knowing what to do. Judas: "Nothing I do is working!" He spoke through gasps for air. "I don't know what to do." The confession tugged on Manerre's heart strings. Strings he didn't even know he had. As he stood, watching Judas curl up on the floor in a ball of tears, he came to the shock conclusion that perhaps he did have feelings for his brother after all. And not just ones of hate and anger, but positive feelings too. Respect. Familiarity. Perhaps even love? Without even knowing that he'd done so, Manerre moved closer to Judas and gently wiped the splattered egg from his head, picking broken shell from his usually-slick hair. Manerre: "Now, now, brother." He comforted quietly. "Crying will solve nothing. If the public see you like this, it will destroy you. You must show your strength; your resolve. Give the public comfort in telling them what they want to hear. Placate them with kindness. It's the only way now." As he spoke, he gently caressed his brother's head, running a hand through his hair. Judas: "Oh Manerre..." he sobbed. "You always know what to do." The trust that Judas was placing in his brother astounded him. Especially considering the amount of deliberately bad advice he'd given the Governor since he'd become his aide! Manerre had convinced him to spend money where it wasn't needed, to outrage an entire civilisation, to break the tentative ties with The Collective... the list of stupid decisions went on. Judas had lapped up the suggestions and had enacted every one of them. And now Manerre was regretting it. He might have spent a life time hating his brother, but now, seeing him knelt by his feet in the pitiful, fearful state that Manerre had always wanted to see him in, brought nothing but sorrow. The cripple had expected this to be his moment of triumph - to prove his superiority and to get payback on his elder sibling for all the years and pain and suffering he had endured... but it simply wasn't. All he felt was pity and sadness. He just wanted to help and wished he could take back all of the bad advice he'd given over the last year. He desperately wished that it would all go away. He knew it wouldn't, but still he wished. There was only one thing he could do now. Manerre opened his mouth to confess. To confess his sins and beg forgiveness from the brother he'd despised for so long. But before he could speak, Judas: " I'm sorry." He sniffed, wiping away tears as he began to pull himself together. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Manerre closed his mouth again. He couldn't say anything now. Not after that. So for now, he remained silent - keeping the guilt and regret pent up within himself. One day he might reveal it all to Judas, but not now. Not this day. Manerre: "Come now. Let's get you back upstairs - let's go and sort you out." He smiled as Judas got to his feet, wiping his sodden face on his sleeve. The Governor nodded and, with Manerre's arm around him, the pair made their way back towards the Governor's office. Regentis Trinity Tower... There was a soft 'Ping' as our elevator reached level 205 and the doors silently ‘swooshed’ open. I marched out into the corridor beyond, with my eyes locked firmly in the middle distance, doing all that I could to control the anger bubbling in my chest, with Tracks, Cat and Ranger, my entourage, following close behind. As we rounded the corner in the corridor, the glass entranceway to Mr. Grey's office became visible ahead and I took a deep, calming breath. It was finally time to confront Grey and his enigma of an employer, The Brain about the claims that he had ordered the deaths of my parents. The information had come from an admittedly unreliable source, Jarred, but he'd had no reason to lie and I'd known him long enough to know when he's lying. I hadn't thought he was and the com call I'd made to Mr. Grey shortly after had confirmed my suspicions. Grey had been caught out and tried to lie around it, but having known him almost as long as I’d known Jarred, I also knew that he was a terrible liar. Pistols in hand, ready for any resistance that we may need, I shoved the swinging glass doors and stormed into the office beyond. To find it empty. Grey was normally seated at his desk off to the left but this time, he wasn't there. Tank: "GREY!" I barked, looking around. Without having to ask, the gang spread out and started looking about for any sign of the messenger. In my heart I'd kind of expected him not to have been here, but wishful thinking and a lust for answers had kept my hope alive. Now, as I watched the others come back empty-handed from the various corners of the office, I knew it had just been wishful thinking. After checking around his desk to make sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid like hiding beneath it, I headed over to the great glass viewing wall that looked out over the city. Standing there, looking out at Regentis, I began to realise just how hopeless this cause could potentially be. There were millions and millions of buildings out there and Mr. Grey and The Brain could be hiding in any one of them. And that was just the ones I could see. That didn't include the rest of this planet or any of the others in the system, or even System 55! With a sigh I looked over to the towering structure that was the Senate building. It's spinning-top-like structure cast a long shadow over the smaller buildings surrounding it, looking as always as if it could topple over and crush them at any moment. There was no longer any sign of the atrocity that had taken place there recently. All signs of the bombing that had killed so many people had been cleared away and repaired. What it looked like inside, I had no idea, but the exterior - the part available for every member of the public to see - had been swiftly fixed and now looked as spotless as always. Briefly, I thought that there was a metaphor for politicians in that somewhere. Turning my thoughts back to the task at hand, my stomach churned at the thought of not being able to find The Brain. It had taken me so very long to track down Darkblade and he hadn't even been trying to hide! How long it was going to take me to locate a Crime Lord with an infinite number of connections across two star systems, I didn't want to even begin thinking about. And where would I start?! They could be anywhere and I had no leads to follow. Silently kicking myself for... well, everything, I turned my back on the city and walked back to the desk. Tank: "Damnit." I cursed quietly as I tucked my pistols back into their holsters and starting to systematically search through Mr. Grey's stuff. The man himself may not have been here, but there could still be some sort of indication as to where he and The Brain had gone. Tank: "Okay, do some digging. See if you can find anything." I told the gang and silently they all began tearing the place apart. Watching them for just a moment, it was clear that they were all just as disappointed as I was that Grey wasn't here. Even Ranger who'd taken up the cause as if it were his own, ever since he'd joined us. We'd been searching for a good ten minutes with no success, when I pulled out a bundle of old letters from one of Mr. Grey's desk drawers. They were all old-fashioned, hand-written paper letters. None of them were about anything exciting or interesting, in fact, they were perfectly ordinary, however something told me that they were important. They were addressed to a variety of people and were about numerous subjects, from finances to somebody's holiday, but all bore Mr. Grey's signature at the bottom. How that could be of use, I had no idea, but for some reason my gut was telling me to keep one. I wasn't sure why, but I did as instinct commanded and tucked one of the folded letters into my satchel. Ranger: "Uh... guys?" I looked over to Ranger who was stood by a bank of computers close by. Ranger: "Did anybody turn the screen on?" He questioned and I now realised that a previously blank monitor, attached to the wall at head height, had now turned on and was displaying an 'INCOMING TRANSMISSION' message. Tank: "Put it through." I commanded, moving closer. As everybody stopped to watched, Ranger patched through the communication and the emotionless face of Mr. Grey appeared. Mr. Grey: "Chain." Tank: "You..." I growled storming over and standing in front of the monitor. Mr. Grey: "We assumed that you'd be coming, so left well in advance." Tank: "Where are you?" I growled. Mr. Grey: "Someplace safe." Tank: "Coward." I spat. Mr. Grey: "Conservationist." He countered dryly. "You're in no frame of mind for a logical discussion right now, so until you've cooled off I advised The Brain that it would be in everyone's best interests to move out of harm's way." Tank: "Frame of mind?! Harm's way?!" I repeated disbelievingly. "Oh, you have no idea! Was it in everyone's 'best interests' to have my parents murdered as well?!" Mr. Grey: "Chain, the truth is complicated..." Tank: "No!" I snapped, pointing accusingly at him. "No it's not. Your lies are complicated. All the bullscrim that you've been spouting all this time. You never had any intentions of telling me the truth, did you? Why would you?" Mr. Grey: "Oh you have no idea." He repeated my own words back at me. Tank: "You're right!" I agreed angrily. "I have no idea WHY The Brain had my Mom and Dad killed. But I WILL find out, that I promise you. Like I told you before; tell The Brain I'm coming for him. You're guarding him and if you're still in the way when I catch up, I'll be going through you to get to him. This is your only warning." Mr. Grey: "Chain..." Tank: "NO!" My pistols were back in my hands as my vision turned red. I wasn't going to listen to any more of that man's deal and before he could say another word, I let rip and reduced the monitor to a soldering pile of scrap. Panting slightly with fury, my mouth trembling, I quickly bolstered my guns and without a word, stormed away. Cat watched as Tank furiously marched out of the room. She understood where his anger came from and could entirely empathise with that, but whenever it surged to the surface as it had done then, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. She had no idea if he was in control of it and if he was ever in a situation like that where he was faced with a difficult decision, she had no idea if he'd make the right call. Hopefully she would never have to find out. Ranger: "Wow." Ranger muttered, throwing Cat a glance that read along the lines of 'Okay - THAT just happened!' Cat: "He'll be fine." She assured him as Tracks moved in to examine the computer bank. Ranger: "Well, if you say so." Cat: "Give him a break. His parents were killed." Ranger: "Well, my family weren't exactly a picnic in the park either." Cat: "So what did you do about it?" Ranger: "I ran off and became a smuggler... Okay, point taken." He conceded as Cat raised an eyebrow. Tracks suddenly whirred with excitement and turned to face the pair. Ranger: "What's he saying?" Cat: "Tracks has found something..." Etrion The Nomad Span... Teresa Matlock: "I must say, I was highly surprised when you reached out to me, Captain." The small, pop-up cabin had been assembled quickly in the middle of the Etrion wasteland, on the site of what had once been an overpass and was now just a broken span of concrete and metal. From each side of the broken bridge you could see for miles, making it a perfect site to meet in amity. On one side, Imperium soldiers stood guard, keeping an eye on the proceedings taking place within the cabin located below, and on the other bank stood an amassed band of mercenaries doing likewise. Within the cabin itself, Teresa Matlock, head of the famed Matlock Mafia, spoke as she uncorked a fancy looking bottle of liquid. She gestured questioningly to the bottle, asking if the room's two Imperium occupants would like a glass. Both Captain Lya Drayson and Cadet Arianne Odanna of the Galactic Imperium shook their heads in polite decline. Drayson: "No, thank you." She confirmed as Teresa began to pour herself a glass. "Indeed, I was pleasantly surprised when you accepted to meet face to face.” Drake: "One bold move must be met with another." The fourth and final person present, another member of the Matlock mafia, Beldrake Smith, explained as his employer re-corked her bottle and walked back to the central desk, where she slipped gracefully into a chair opposite the Imperials. Drayson: "Eloquently put." Teresa: "We're not all savages, us 'marauder' types." Drayson: "I never said you were." Teresa: "No, but you were thinking it. People like you always do. Those with power always end up looking down on those below - No matter how much they assure themselves and those around them that they won't. It's inevitable and in some ways, to be expected. I don't blame you for it; just know that it's not true." Teresa explained calmly before sipping from her glass. Teresa: "So, tell me, Captain; what can I do for you? Your message was very cryptic." Thus far, the conversation had been very much led by the host, but now Drayson allowed herself a slight smile as she took the reins. Drayson: "Come now, Ms. Matlock. You and I both know that, by now, your sources will have had plenty of time to do their research and theorize correctly as to what it is that I'm after." Now, Teresa smiled as the pair parried words. Teresa: "You're good, Captain." She complimented. "It's been a while since I spoke with an Imperial with your level of intellect." Ari': "It’s what she does best." The Cadet and mentee chipped in. Teresa: "I can tell." She smiled. "So; rumour has it that you're travelling the system banding together the rogues, the misfits and the small-town crime organisations. Would you care to comment on rumour?" Drayson: "As always, whilst not entirely correct, rumour holds an element of truth. In this instance, rumour tells but half the tale. So, yes, I'm pulling together the rogues, misfits and small-time crime organisations, but it doesn't end there. I'm not in this for the fry; I'm in this for the fish." Drayson explained. "I'm not just gathering the small-timers, I'm pulling together EVERYONE. From the Claws of Etrion to the legendary Marauder Council. My message is simple; Your time has come." Teresa: "Interesting." She commented, glancing at Drake, who was stood in the corner of the room, to see what his reaction was. Her own face was an almost unreadably blank mask. Almost. Drayson could see through it. The Lady Matlock gave off the impression of disinterest, but she couldn't control the look in her eyes. Some claimed that the eyes were the windows to the soul, but Drayson disagreed. In her opinion, the eyes were the windows to the brain. Through them you could really tell what a person was thinking. And Teresa Matlock was thinking, alright. Drayson could virtually see her mind churning with the possibilities. Drake: “And what do you think your odds are of successfully assembling every single one of the Imperium’s enemies?” Beldrake piped up. Ari’ turned to look at him as he spoke, but Captain Drayson kept her eyes locked firmly on the Lady Matlock. Drayson wanted to see her reaction and she already knew she’d get nothing from Drake himself. When they’d entered the cabin earlier on, Drayson had instantly noticed that there was something unusual about that man. Whereas Teresa’s eyes gave away her thoughts as most peoples did, Drake’s were virtually impenetrable. He had clearly had training – good training at that. She might as well have been looking at a wall and that made her curious. However, now was not the time for curiosity. Drayson: “My odds of assembling every single one are non-existent and it would be foolish to say otherwise. However, my odds of assembling any who matter are significantly greater.” She responded, still with her eyes on Teresa. Teresa: "And what are your plans for these assembled gangs?" Drayson: "To bring them under one banner. To form one, unified body." Teresa: "To what end?" She quizzed, leaning forwards slightly, giving away how intrigued she was by the curious prospect. "What would their purpose be?" Drayson: " To survive." The Captain responded simply and the Mafia boss scowled. She was not one to be threatened. Teresa: "Am I to take that as a threat?" She challenged, standing so that she loomed over the Imperials. Drayson: "The age of outlaws and renegades is over." She stated as in unison, both she and her Cadet stood to match Ms. Matlock. "The Matlock Mafia will fall in line or will be destroyed. It's that simple. No more working from the shadows. No more bribing officials to look the other way. Join up or perish." The Imperials could see the fire in the other woman's eyes as she thought of a suitable response. Ari': "If you join up, you'll be under the full protection of Imperium law and will have access to all the provisions that you need to conduct your business legally." Teresa: "And lose my entire customer database? Every one of my clients? My life's work; my legacy? Just for going straight?!" She exclaimed with almost a laugh. "We've evaded the long arm of the law for this long - I think we'll be fine on our own, thank you very much." Drayson: "Ms. Matlock, you are an intelligent woman. Please; have the clarity of mind to see to the ends of the two paths laid before you. Your future, as well as that of your entire organisation, rests on the decision you make at this crossroads, here and now." Teresa: "Likewise, Captain, you too are intelligent. So please have the confidence to accept that your mission here today has not met with success. The Matlock Mafia will not be signing up to your fool's crusade." She declared adamantly. "I admit that I admire your approach and tenacity, but you will be leaving here empty-handed." For several long seconds there was silence as both parties stared at each other, both wondering who would speak first. Drayson: "Very well. If that is your final decision." Teresa: "It is." Drayson nodded curtly. Drayson: "Then we shall take our leave." Ari': "You know how to contact us if you change your mind." Together, the Captain and the Cadet made for the door, but before leaving, Drayson paused and added; Drayson: "I wouldn't get too comfy, if I were you. The next visit you receive from the Galactic Imperium will be in full force. I'd start to gather your things." And with that said, Captain Drayson left. Elsewhere... It had been a quiet day for bounty hunter Avorax Wolfhide. He wasn't currently on a job and so the vast majority of his time was being spent frequenting his local saloon. Here, his usual routine involved the taxing tasks if sitting, drinking and waiting to see if anybody was going to hire him. It was a tough life. That being said, at his current rate of consumption, it wasn't going to be long before his supply of spare credits ran out. Sooner or later he was going to have to take a job, no matter how small, just to earn some more drinking coins. Although, he did still have his plan for taking down Foster. THAT would earn him a pretty number of credits from the Imperials! Having another swig from his glass, taking in the bitter taste, he pondered over his newly-formed Beta Squad. 'Heavy', his weapons specialist. 'Longscope', the markswoman. 'Whitesnake', the ninja and of course 'Download', the tech guy. It was shaping up to be a pretty well-rounded team. Not just a bunch of thrown-together criminals like the original had been. Download hadn't informed him of any more suitable candidates for a while now, but thinking on it, Wolfhide wasn't actually sure that the squad needed any more members. He was pretty happy with its current line-up. Realising he'd reached the bottom of his glass, Wolfhide belched and then sat there for a few moments more considering whether or not he should have another, before deciding that he should probably go home instead and spend at least a little bit of time searching for any prospective jobs. Dodging past an alien who was drunkenly staggering the other way, Wolfhide slipped back outside into the open air. He would have thought of it as fresh air, except... well, it wasn't. The bounty hunter had been walking for about five minutes, absent-mindedly thinking about the best course of action to take once he'd fully assembled his team, when he heard a cry from behind him. The cry, that of a woman, was of fright and alarm and Avorax spun around. Not from chivalry, but more from intrigue. Crime was not uncommon on the streets around here, but it was still curious. He quickly spotted the woman in question not far away, trying to wrestle a handbag, presumably her own, back out of the clutches of some youth. It didn't work and the youngster easily tugged it from her grasp. As the woman screamed, the man ran directly towards Wolfhide. With a sigh, Wolfhide reached out a hand to grab the mugger as he past, but to his surprise, the thief leapt straight over it! Mid-jump, he grabbed onto a drain pipe running up the building beside them and proceeded to flip up onto the roof out of view. Wolfhide stood in shocked surprise for a few moments before his annoyance at having let somebody slip through his grip got the better of him. His wing pack sprung from his back and with a jet of energy, he took off in pursuit. Wolfhide: "Hey!" He yelled after the thief as he landed atop the roof. The other man threw a look over his shoulder, spotted the bounty hunter on his tail and set off again at a sprint. Running to the far side of the roof, he took a flying leap across the canyon between this building and the next. Wolfhide skidded to a stop, fully expecting the other man not to make the jump, but again, much to his surprise, the kid landed it and instantly rolled to his feet before taking off again. Wolfhide: "Damn..." he muttered aloud, finding himself growing impressed. Taking off again, Avorax glided after him. The next roof across was long and covered in obstacles - air conditioning units, power generators, pipes and ductwork. However, none of that seemed to slow the other man down. He skidded beneath a series of pipes before continuing his run without missing a beat and Wolfhide, still giving chase from above, couldn't help but admire the boy's skills. Vaulting over a metal railing, the kid was nearing the edge of the roof now but Wolfhide, from above, could see that it was the end of the line. The next building was too far away even for this free-runner to make the jump, so he was going to have to stop. Swooping down to approach him, Wolfhide called out; Wolfhide: "Stop!" But the thief didn't. Instead, he leapt into the air in a backflip and mid rotation, flung three throwing knives back towards Wolfhide. Wolfhide barely had time to react, the knives were so thin and had been thrown so suddenly that he only just managed to barrel roll in mid-air, his wings wrapping safely around him as he spun, before landing safely on the roof. The kid was gone. Wolfhide: "What the...?" The experienced chaser muttered in surprise before dashing towards the roof's edge. "Surely he didn't..." But he had. There he was - scampering down the wall like some sort of human Racoon, clinging to brickwork that should have been impossible to find handholds in. Wolfhide: "Jesus..." This guy was growing on him with every passing second! Wolfhide too jumped off the side of the building and free-fell down towards the alley below. The parkour expert looked up in time to see Wolfhide's boots hurtling towards his face. The boots connected and knocked him clear off of the wall, but instead of flailing as he fell, he turned in mid-air and kicked off of the brickwork, taking him further away from his attacker. They weren't far above the ground and the thief easily landed safely before beginning to sprint towards the end of the alley. However, before he'd even made it a couple of meters, Wolfhide gently landed on his wing pack in front of him, pistol aimed. Wolfhide: "Hold it!" He commanded sternly as the boy turned to dart the other way, except this time, clearly he knew when he was beaten, as he stopped in his tracks. Wolfhide: "That's enough. Boy: "Fine. Take the damned thing." He grunted, tossing the stolen bag at the bounty hunter who caught it deftly, but with a confused expression. Wolfhide: "What? No! I don't want the damned purse, boy!" He exclaimed, throwing it back again. "Do I look like the kind of guy who helps old ladies get their bags back?" Boy: "Then what do you want?" Wolfhide: "You're talented, kid. You've got skills." Boy: "What do you want?" He repeated. Wolfhide: "I wanna hire you." Boy: "Hire me?" Wolfhide: "Sure! You're talented and clearly in need of some cash." He indicated to the stolen bag. "I'm putting together a team. For a job. The pay is good." Boy: "What's the catch?" Wolfhide: "Well... let's just say that we won't exactly be working inside the law." Boy: "I got no problems with that." Wolfhide grinned enthusiastically. Wolfhide: "What's your name, kid?" Boy: "Roger." He replied after a moment's hesitation and Wolfhide raised an eyebrow. "Roger White." Wolfhide: "Yeeeeah...." he sighed, trying not to laugh at just how boring it was. "We can change that!" Elsewhere on Qoter... The facility wasn't exactly state of the art. It wasn't even modern. In fact, Darkblade's new base of operations was downright dilapidated. Even more so than his old warehouse had been! Manerre Boan, the Governor's fratricide-planning aide, had found the abandoned building for him after his escape from his Senate hearing and it had been his home ever since. The building was an old foundry that had long been shut down. Most of its equipment had been ripped out or scavenged away over the years leaving behind nothing but the shell of what had once been and some scrap that hadn't been worth salvaging. A giant coolant fan dominated the rear wall and the roof had caved in over one raised area, leaving it exposed to the elements, however, the weather didn't bother Darkblade. A bit of rain wasn't going to stop his plans. Nothing would. Not this time. The foundry was located right on the edge of Qoter's forgotten underbelly, at the point where city gave way to the planet's industrial district. It had been disused for so long that it was now one of those places that the locals saw but didn't see. It was just part of the area. Nobody even looked its way any more, it was just one of the many forgotten pieces of Qoter's history. But now Darkblade had brought life back to it. The power had long ago been shut off so he'd brought in generators to get things up and running again. He'd hooked them up to a local mains supply and was now siphoning off power from the local area a little at a time so as to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The generators currently only ran the lighting rig he'd fixed up and the computer bank he'd stolen and installed, but soon they'd be called on to power much bigger things. Darkblade was just finishing a workout when his comlink started to buzz from where he'd left it on a work bench nearby. After spending so long reliant on his suit to keep him alive, it still felt so good to be free of it and able to exercise and do all the strenuous activities that he hadn't been able to. Wiping sweat from his face, he checked who it was and then answered the call. Judas: "How did you do it?" The Governor of Qoter asked after his initial surprise at seeing the mercenary out of his usual black attire. Darkblade: "Do what?" He queried before spitting out excess saliva from his workout. Judas: "Escape the Senate. I thought you'd blown yourself up and yet here I am talking to you." Darkblade: "Oh yeah... That." Judas: "Did you arrange it yourself or did you have help?" Darkblade considered his answer for a few moments. The truth, of course, was that Judas' own brother had arranged the entire thing so that Darkblade could live up to their bargain and kill the Governor. But he doubted that would go down very well with the man himself. After all, he still had his own deal with him. As much tech as he could possibly need in exchange for tracking down and killing Tank. Darkblade: "Myself." He replied. Judas didn't seem convinced but knew better than to quiz a known killer. Judas: "Well, back to my original question; how? I've seen the footage from the courtroom. I saw you walk in there, calm as anything and then explode." Darkblade: "They're called Casts." He explained, telling Judas what Manerre had told him. "They're basically robots dressed up in skin - Made to look however you want. They can even go so far as to have feelings, if you really want. They don't even need to know they're not real." Judas: "Really? They can look like anyone?" He asked, sounding concerned. Darkblade: "Yup. And I'm not done yet." He announced. "I have BIG plans for them..." Qoter Tank's Apartment... The lock clicked as the door secured itself behind me. It was late evening now - I'd been out for most of the day. After storming out of Mr. Grey's office, I'd just... walked. I'm not even too sure where. I spent quite a bit of time in a park and had gone to a bar at one point too. As I returned home, because of the time, I had fully expected Cat and Ranger to be asleep and for Tracks to be powered down for the night, but to my surprise as I crept along the corridor, I noticed the living room light still on. I poked my head through the door and found all 3 of them still up. They looked over to me as I entered and Cat gave a sad smile. Cat: "Are you okay?" She asked, getting up to give me a hug. I nodded. Tank: "Sorry." I muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Ranger: "No need to apologise, mate." He piped up from the sofa. "Everyone needs to let off steam every once in a while. Better to destroy a perfectly good TV than hurt somebody." Ranger winked and I couldn't help but smile slightly. Tank: "What are you guys still doing up?" I asked, releasing Cat. Cat: "Waiting for you." Ranger: "Your boy here found something you may be interested in hearing." He announced nodding to Tracks who wandered over. Tracks grunted and burbled and it took me a moment to understand what he was trying to say, but I got the gist of it. Tank: "Wait; you traced the source of Mr. Grey's call?" Tracks nodded and whirred an affirmative. Tank: "Why didn't anyone call me?" Ranger: "We did." He responded and then I remembered that I'd turned my comlink off. For a moment I stared at the ground, grinding my teeth as I thought. Finally, I looked up. Tank: "Where?" I asked Tracks and he replied with a three-syllable grunt that could only have been 'Etrion'. I nodded. Tank: "Get some rest." I told them all. "We leave at first light." The INV Anvil... Aboard the Imperial Naval Vessel Anvil, Captain Lya Drayson walked with Cadet Ari' Odanna through the metal corridors, heading away from the Admiral's cabin where they had just debriefed Admiral C'Paya on their mission to recruit the Matlock Mafia. The pair were deep in conversation, discussing the day's events. Drayson: "... and the more big-name organisations that say no, the more word will spread to others that we can be refused. And I am not one to take refusal lightly." Ari': "So what are you going to do?" Drayson: "For now; nothing. There's not a lot that can be done. Until I can get a warrant to use force against them, the Matlocks are too heavily protected. They shall have to wait. Until then, our focus will have to remain on the smaller organisations. By targeting the Marauder Council and the Matlock Mafia, we overstretched." Ari': "We need to start small and work our way up." Drayson: "Precisely." Ari': "Okay, so who's our next target?" She enquired as the pair stopped outside of the Captain's quarters. Drayson: "Now, I'm not sure." She responded, sounding disheartened. "I shall have to spend some time revisiting the schedule." For a moment the two women stood in silence then, after a quick glance both ways along the corridor to make sure they were alone, Ari' gave the Captain's hand a quick squeeze and said with a reassuring smile, Ari': "Don't lose faith. I still believe in what we're doing." Nobody had seen the touch of hands, however, little did the pair know that lurking around the corner, a lone figure had listened to their entire conversation. As it turned from purposeful talk to meaningless goodnight pleasantries, the solider continued on their way so as to avoid detection, but as soon as they were a suitable distance away, they ducked into a service hatch and pulled out a comlink. Taking a moment to encrypt the channel, the spy opened a line and waited for it to be answered. Brock: "News?" Brock Raith of the famed Marauder Council enquired. Spy: "Their deal with the Matlock Mafia didn't go through. The Captain sounds worried but that Cadet of hers is as upbeat as ever." Brock: "And word on who their next target will be?" Spy: "No. I heard the Captain say that, after today, she's going to rethink their plans. It may be a while before I have any new info." Brock: "Okay. You've done well. Keep watch for now. Stay undetected. Let me know as soon as anything happens." Spy: "Understood. Over and out." Qoter... Xion Corsair's office was modest in both size and opulence, but that didn't stop it from being stylishly modern and high-tech enough to impress everyone who walked through its doors. One such person to find themselves impressed was Darkblade. Looking around as he walked the short distance between the door and the transparent desk, he was suitably wowed by his surroundings. Corsair: "It’s good to meet you." The young man announced from where he stood on the opposite side of the desk. He reached out a hand to shake but Darkblade ignored it. Corsair shrugged it off after a few awkward seconds. Corsair: "Please, have a seat." He welcomed, but again Darkblade ignored the offer, and instead stood beside the offered rigid, yet comfortable-looking, black chair next to the desk. Corsair was younger than the mercenary had expected him to be. He didn't look like a man with the years of research behind him that Manerre had made him out to be. Corsair: "So, I understand that you're in the market for some Casts?" He beamed like a salesman as he took a seat of his own. Darkblade: "I need to know how to make them." He informed bluntly to a singular raised eyebrow from Corsair. Corsair: "Well, I'm afraid I can't do that." He responded. "It's a company secret. If I were to tell you, I'd be out of business!" Despite the refusal, he was still grinning - ever professional. Corsair: "My apologies if I was wrong but our mutual friend informed me that you were coming to purchase?" Darkblade: "Do you have instructions on file?" He questioned, ignoring Corsair's question. Corsair: "Of course, I do." The scientist responded, confused. "But I don't see how that..." Darkblade: "I could kill you and take them." He spoke over the other, intending to threaten him, however, to Darkblade's surprise, Corsair didn't even blink. Corsair: "Mr. Blade," he began, leaning forward and steepling his fingers on the desk. "I run a business that sells replica human beings, who can be programmed with any thoughts, feelings, emotions and most importantly memories that one desires. Do you think I don't have backups of myself stored safely away? You could kill me a hundred times over and it wouldn't make a difference. Nothing would change. It would simply be a waste of both of our times." Under his helmet, Darkblade couldn't help smiling. Corsair: "The minimum I can do is 10." Darkblade instantly countered. Darkblade: "1." Now it was Corsair's turn to smirk. Corsair: "8." Darkblade: "2." Corsair: "6." Darkblade: "4." Corsair: "5." Darkblade: "Done." Corsair: "Excellent. Do you have any requirements?" Darkblade: "Fully compliant. They must follow orders without question. No emotions. No memories." Corsair frowned slightly, expecting the demands to be more complex. Corsair: "So... you just want the base models? No extra programming? No purpose?" Darkblade: "Not until I give them one." Corsair appeared to consider it for a few moments before clearly deciding that it was none of his business and shrugging. Corsair: "Excellent. Then we have a deal." He nodded, extending his hand again and this time, Darkblade took it. Fuyoria Měilswán... The city was silent. As the blanket of darkness shrouded everything in the comforting embrace of night time, the stars shone down from above - glowing, flickering pin pricks of light in the otherwise featureless sky. Occasionally a wispy cloud would drift lazily by and obscure the view, but most of the city's inhabitants were in their homes asleep, not looking up in the air. But not everyone was sleeping. Atop the mountain around which the city was built was a lone figure. Seated on a boulder, right at the edge of one of the rocky outcrops that surrounded the peaceful mountaintop monastery was Aurora; freshly crowned High Priestess of the Namori. Every now and then a gentle breeze would disturb the peace by rustling the leaves of the cherry blossom trees nearby and blow the warrior's hair about her face, but she cared not. The cold night air caused her little more discomfort than she was already in. Her heart had been torn apart - her world had crumbled and burned in that fiery explosion that had destroyed the Grand Courtroom on Qoter. Her people were in mourning. Mourning for their leader and her daughter. And Aurora was in mourning for her lost mother and sister. Even the weather had cried this day. The ground was sodden with rain water - every surface shined under the light of the glistening stars and nearby Tirunei - ever present in the sky. It was no longer raining but Aurora's porcelain-white face was wet nevertheless. Wet with the tears that had yet to cease falling. To begin with, after she had first heard of what had transpired on the other side of the system, her screams and sobs could have been heard across the city, but in the time since then, they had reduced to waterfalls that cascaded silently from her eyes. It had been three days now and in that time, Aurora had remained as professional as she could and had already had her crowning ceremony, but in private, Aurora made no effort to stem the stream or wipe away the tears. Instead she simply sat and let them come. Aurora: "Why, mother..." she murmured aloud with a ragged sounding voice. "Why... why is the universe so cruel?" The High Priestess turned her eyes to the heavens and sat for a while, simply gazing upwards. Aurora: "You and Meissa are gone from this life but out there, somewhere, a man who commits murder and lives sinfully still breathes." She sniffed. Aurora: "You lived life honourably and justly and yet the universe still saw fit to take you. How is that right? How?!" Another minute passed in silence - only broken every now and then by the rustling of branches in the breeze. Aurora: "That man causes nothing but pain and torment everywhere he goes. Our lives are dedicated to bringing those who do wrong to justice and yet this man makes a mockery of everything we stand for!" Every breath the Namorian drew shuddered with emotion as she spoke aloud to the night sky. Aurora: "This will not do." She shook her head. "This WILL NOT go on." She shouted adamantly. "Mother, Meissa; if you're listening now, hear this. Out there, wherever he may be, that man is running. He may not yet know it, but as of this moment he is running - running from me. I will not falter. I will not cease. I shall track him and will not yield until we come face to face. His may be the path of the dark but mine... ours, is the way of justice and those who follow the light shall be rewarded." For the first time in hours, Aurora stood and got off the rock she'd been seated on and continued speaking to the universe as she picked her way even closer to the precipice of the mountain. Aurora: "I stand here, on this summit, a mortal among the light of the Gods, staring at the stars and... I can see you. I know you are there, mother, but... to reach you is just too far.” Aurora: “That monster has turned my world to a dark and lonely place - I'm like a planet, lost to the universe. But I will find my way to him. I'd cross the Ether to be where he is and avenge you." Aurora clambered over a rock, appearing drawn as close to the heavens as she could get, but then she could go no further. Here she stopped and gazed out into the beyond, her city's lights glittering beneath her and the stars shining down from above. Aurora: "Mother, Meissa; I swear this to you." She growled, for almost the first time, her tears finally ceasing, her sorrow now molded into a purpose-made dagger of determination. "STARS!" She cried. "HEAR ME! Let me find him! Let me deliver swift retribution upon his soul. This is how it must be, for such is the way of the galaxy! Those who falter and fall in your eyes must pay the price! This is my life now - he will pay. This, in the name of my mother, in the name of my sister, I swear upon your light! HE WILL PAY!" ---------------------------------------------------------------- BONUS PICTURES The set for the Senate building entrance with Judas giving his speech. The small cabin set for Drayson's meeting with Ms. Matlock. Credit to Werewolff for Ms. Matlock. A couple of the sets for Wolfhide's chase scene. Again, a few smaller sets used throughout. On the left is the corridor aboard the Anvil and to the right is the service corridor. At the back is the section of Darkblade's new base. Xion Corsair's office. Credit goes to Captain Kenbo for Corsair. And this is the set that was the cause of the long delay on this episode! It was a challenge to build and ended up creating it using forced perspective and three different sections. The lower city with the forest, the palace on the mountain and then the mountain top itself. A behind the scenes shot of the shoot taking place for this section. My torch acted as the moonlight! This scene was actually photographed on The Insurgency's 6th anniversary! The mountaintop set. I do love the look of those cherry blossom trees when they're finished but, my word, they take ages to put together! As my series is going to be jumping around though time, I will include a date on each episode and add it to the timeline at the end of each episode so that you can follow it. TIMELINE